crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Sia Kul
Sia Kul is a mutant zombie vampire. He is a freshman student at Arzew, Lark's roommate and Sai Kul's younger brother. Character information Appearance Sia's blue skin is unusually dark for a mixed blood zombie vampire. He is rather tall for his age and has messy, longish, silver hair. When entering the Arzew Academy, he is seen wearing a black leather jacket, with a white T-shirt underneath and black pants. He tends to wear his yellow sunglasses not only when outside, but when inside as well. He also wears a black chock collar around his neck. He is also very good looking. Personality Sia has a very laid-back, lazy attitude. What he enjoys the most is sleeping. Due to his mutant nature, he is indifferent to most things and people, but, inside, he is happy to have made real friends for the first time, in his new year at Arzew. Sia has a crush on Seere, because of how good the girl is to him. History Sia and his brother are children of a wealthy trading household. Sia was born with his sensory system diminished, so a while after his birth, he was declared a mutant. Since he was very little, Sia showed his great abilities at swordmanship. Laura James was then chosen to teach the boy. Sia attended Arzew since elementary. But, after he graduated, he dropped school in order to sleep. Three years later, Sai convinced his brother to take the entry exam for Arzew high school. Plot Overview Sia takes the entry exam for Arzew high school. He gets the silver arrows entrance exam and finishes second, after Lark. He then skips class, and goes to his room. He tells the magic circle that he wants just a room and, as soon as he gets in, he falls asleep. When he wakes up, the next day, he finds a depressed Lark sitting on the floor and stands up to go to class. Another day passess and Sia is heading with a back-to-normal Lark, to the swordmanship lesson. He offers to help the teacher, Laura James. But, as soon as he starts speeking in spurts, Laura slashes his chest with her sword. Seere intervenes and a now calmed Laura, tells the girl and Lark to take Sia to the infirmary. After this, and as time passess, Sia starts having feelings for Seere. Power and Abilities Mutant Zombie Powers Sia has no sense of pain. His entire sensory system is diminished, so he feels nothing even when eating or being stabbed. This is proof that he has inherited the blood of the immortal who is said to have lived long ago and who was greater than even pureblood zombies. Due to the above, Sia was declared a mutant soon after he was born. Because of his mutant characteristics, Sia has no hesitation when it comes to danger. Even when stabbed and overwhelmed, he can keep going. Swordsmanship Sia is highly regarded in the field of swordsmanship. Laura James taught him as soon as he exhibited his skills. Before quiting elementary school, many thought he would become the youngest knight to represent Navarus. Relationships Sai Kul Even though Sai bothers Sia, the brothers seem close. But, at times, when annoyed much by his brother's intrusions, Sia doesn't hesitate to speak badly at him Seere Klein After Seere defended him and declared her admiration for him, Sia has started having feelings for her. He has become friends with her through Lark and doesn't lose any chance to get close to her. Until now, Sia has a major crush on Seere. In fact, Sia is only willing to put effort into speaking in complete sentences when he is speaking to Seere. Lark Alfen Sia wasn't much interested in Lark at the start, although the boy is his roommate. But, ever since Lark expressed his will to become friends with him and, after he discovered Lark is close to Seere, Sia has become friends with the boy. When Lark falls in a depresion because of Angela's death Sia fight's him to try to snap him out of it when Tepes takes over he notices right away she isn't Lark. Sia like is brother only knows Lark is from the 'outer world'. Later on he learns that Lark is a human but because he was born in Crepuscule away from the humans he doesn't know what it is, however this realization has not changed there relationshi. Laura James Laura is the one who taught Sia swordmanship when he was a young boy. He seems to remember her affectionately. Category:Characters Category:Mutant Category:Zombie Category:Zombie Vampire Category:Student Category:Vampire/Monster Races Category:Male Category:Student Council Member